An hour
by Megwritesx
Summary: An hour can change everything. Carla's thoughts after she finds out who her dad is and how she copes.


**This is my first FanFiction so please review :)x**

An hour

How Carla Connor's life had changed in the last hour. She walked home with a blank expression on her face and the words "I'm your dad!" ringing in her ears. She opened the door slowly as if it was an effort to do so. She shut the door quietly and walked slowly over to the kitchen not even bothering to turn on the lights. She sat down on the floor her back leaning against the kitchen cupboard. The floor was like an ice burg but she didn't notice. Her life had changed so much in the past hour. She was so happy didn't need anything but Nick, but now the familiar feeling had returned. Something she craved often in the past and needed right now -alcohol. This was too much to bear sober. Her father was Johnny Connor?! The Johnny Connor! Forty years of not knowing who her dreadful father was; thinking he was far far away, wishing every year for Santa to bring her dad home as a child. What did this make her to Aidan and Kate? They were her siblings...She now had 3 siblings. In the space of an hour she had gained a father, two siblings and lost what respect she had for Johnny Connor. Forty years of wondering who was her father and she finally found out he was closer than she thought. This explained why he was acting so uneasy the past few weeks. And Rob? How did he know and not tell her?! She thought they were closer than that...obviously not and he used that to his advantage.

Carla's phone lit up the dark room - it was a text from Nick that read 'Hey babe sorry Leanne's not feeling great so I'll be late home :( Hope you're ok. Love you. xxxx'

Carla couldn't bring herself to reply instead she turned the phone off and placed it down on the stone cold floor. She brought her legs up to chest and rested her chin on them. She couldn't hold her tears back anymore and they escaped like tidal waves. She cried for what felt like hours but was only a matter of minutes. Carla pulled herself up using the kitchen counter and switched on a lamp. The brightness caused her to shut her eyes while they got used to it. She pulled out a large unopened wine bottle. She got a wine glass and poured her first cup of the poison into it. She took a large gulp and then another and another until the first glass had vanished.

The wine helped a bit but not enough she really needed Nick -not that she's admit it. She poured herself another glass without really thinking about it. She slid back down the kitchen cupboard with the glass and bottle one in each hand. What Johnny had revealed to her had made her rethink her whole life. She was married to her cousin?! If only he knew... But of course he didn't -at least she didn't think he did!

Half an hour had been and Carla was drinking herself into oblivion. She had finished the first bottle of wine and was starting on her second. She was drowning her thoughts with wine and getting herself as drunk as possible so she could just forget, forget who she was for a minute. Just as things were going well in her life something else comes in like a wrecking ball. She was trying to block out everything that happened with Johnny. He knew all this time and didn't think to tell her?

She finished the second bottle of wine and didn't know what to do next. Her thoughts were slowly killing her. She felt trapped, she needed to get out but where to? She felt like she was alone. After a few minutes Carla decided to go to the factory as she had some more alcohol there. She got up and the wine glass slipped through her fingers and onto the floor. She then missed her footing causing her to fall into the smashed glass. Carla cursed and got up and stupidly placed her hand in the broken glass. She cursed again as she saw the blood dripping from her hand. She was too drunk to care by this time and just grabbed her keys and a £50 note just incase she needed more alcohol. She put her money into the back pocket of her black designer jeans walked out of the flat.

She slammed the door behind her and holding onto the rail made her way down to the ground level -which was tricky as she had downed two large bottles of wine. She stumbled out of the building clutching her keys and occasionally wincing as her keys hit her wound. She walked towards the general direction of Underworld keeping her head low so no one would notice who she was.

She tried to unlock the Underworld door but couldn't as her eyes were blurry from the tears. After 5 minutes Carla had finally managed to open the door. She didn't lock it because she didn't think of it. The only thing on her mind was alcohol. She made her way into the office...the office she actually shared with her dad and brother. Half brother but yet still another brother. Hopefully this one wouldn't go to jail.

Nick was just making his way into Victoria court flats with a bunch of flowers for his beautiful fiancé when he saw blood on the floor. He thought nothing of it and avoided it. He opened the door and glanced around the flat. "Carla?" He called into the empty flat. He walked into the bedroom and bathroom but she wasn't there. He walked over to the kitchen when he noticed the smashed glass and blood. "Carla?" He shouted again panic in his voice. "What the hell has happened?!" He asked himself. Nick phoned Carla's phone but she had left it on the floor. Nick placed the flowers down and rushed out the flat locking the door behind him. He went into his flat to see if she was in there. When he realised nobody was there he went to the Rovers to ask Michelle and then to the Bistro but nobody had seen her. The last place he could think of was Underworld so he went there. He tried the door and it was unlocked. He walked cautiously into the Underwear factory and saw a light on in the office.

"Carla?" He called out hoping it was her and not Aidan or Johnny. All he got was a sniff in reply.

As he walked into the office he was met by the sight of his fiancé holding a cup of whiskey, tears streaming down her face and her bloody hand. "Carla sweetheart what's wrong?"

Carla looked up to see her fiancé with a caring face glancing down at her. He walked carefully over to her as not to scare her and took the glass off her. He pulled her into a tight hug whilst she cried into his shoulder. They stayed like that for ages; Nick rocking her back and forth gently like a baby. Nick asked her again what happened and Carla took a deep breath and told Nick all that had happened in those few hours...


End file.
